GaaLee CRACK
by sandlotus
Summary: TOTAL CRACK: Lee is in his fight with kimimaro; but Gaara saves him in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**Crack Short Story...or..not even a story. More like crap.**

Lee was laying facedown in the grass. This battle wasn't going so well. He was supposed to be helping with the mission; not getting his ass kicked within an hour of getting his body put back together. He groaned as he took a moment to catch his breath; hearing a slight rustling...which was quickly ignored by him and his opponent as he rose to his feet. The leaf charged at the white haired man; only to get yanked backwards by an unknown object.

As his rear hit the ground he inspected his ankle; noting that sand was looped around it...

Wait a minute...

Sand?!

He glanced up slowly as he noticed the ominous figure by his side...his first reaction was fear. It was the redhead that had nearly cripple him. Gaara had destroyed his body, and it had taken awhile for him to heal enough for this journey.

"What business do you have here?"

The chilling voice drifted over to them, and Lee returned his attention to the thug.

"I'm here to claim my friend."

Brown eyes snapped to Gaara in shock as a blush slid over his tanned and scratched face.

"Claim him?"

Lee's gaze snapped back and forth as he listened to one mans statement and then the other.

"Yes, claim him. He's mine and you can't touch him."

"Oh really? What if I've already claimed him?"

Gaara's icy gaze drifted to his fallen obsession.

"Has he claimed you, Lee-kun?"

Lee shook his head dazedly as he watched Gaara turn a smug grin to their opponent.

"See? He's mine then."

"W-wait..."

Gaara ignored the protest; picking Lee up bridal style before turning away.

"Hey! We were in the middle of a battle!"

The redhead turned a glare to the oh-so-annoying man.

"The battle is over. Naruto is on Sasuke's tail, and I have what I came for."

Lee opened his mouth to object; but his lips were quickly covered.

His eyelashes fluttered in shock before he wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck; tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

How long they remained like that...the leaf had no idea. Time seemed to slow down while he was in Gaara's arms...but he broke away when he heard a disgusted groan.,

"I think I've been scarred for life. I need a drink." Both Lee and Gaara watched Kimimaro walk away with a repulsed expression.

But Gaara returned his attention to Lee quickly.

"Where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2 OF MY CRACKY GAALEE**

Lee squirmed as common sense returned with lightening speed.

"Gaara-san! I have to defeat him!" But the grip on his body tightened warningly.

"Why bother? He already left to get drunk."

Gaara's lips lifted into a triumphant grin as he carried the wriggling leaf ninja away from the field.

"This wasn't how the battle was supposed to end, Gaara! I was supposed to save the day, be the hero. Not be carried away like a trophy."

"But you are a trophy. You're MY trophy."

Lee gave an exasperated sigh as he gave up on trying to remove himself. Every time he attempted at freedom; the grip on him tightened. He instead focused on something else. Like the rapidly changing surrousndings...

"Whewre are we going?"

"You'll see..."

Lee remained silent until the redhead stopped walking.

\They had arrived in the center of the leaf viallge; where Tsunade was waiting with medical ninja.

Lee's minor wounds were taken care of and he immediately tried to struggle out of the grasp on him, but this time the hokage intervened.

"Kazekage-sama has graciously offered to tend to your wounds. So behave!"

Lee's eyes widened in shock.

"He won't take care of me! He'll rape me in my sleep!"

The female sannin raised an eyebrow as her glance swiveled to Gaara; whose face tinged with a light blush.

"Kids. What can you do?"

Lee glared at the young leader.

"I'm** older** than you..."

The kazekage cleared his throat before continuing.

"Anyway. I think he might have a fever. Where else would such a ridiculous idea come from?"

Lee opened his mouth to tell everyone where it came from

To tell them about the unexpected..and admittedly...sweet kiss.

But a hand was abruptly placed over his mouth as Gaara turned away with the older boy still in his arms.

There was a sandy blur before they suddenly appeared in Lee's house.

In his bedroom.

"Gaara..."

"Don't worry. Geez...you think one kiss merits for a rape charge?"

Lee watched the kazekage suspiciously as he was placed on the bed.

His eyes followed Gaara's every movement as he was covered up with a light blanket and the light was turn off.

"Rest should be the first step to a quick recovery, no?"

Lee nodded slowly in reply...still not trusting the younger boy.

His istincts rewarded him soon after...

"Get some rest, lee...and when you wake up I'll make you something to eat."

"But, Gaara, I d-"

Lips pressed against his; cutting off his protest before he could finish it.

His eyes widened in shock...this was the second surprise kiss in one day...

and even though he was putting up a fight...it felt so good.

He ran bandaged fingers through soft, red locks before lifting himself onto an elbow and pressing down on the back of Gaara's neck...

causing the sand ninja to collpse against the bed.


End file.
